Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. Users not only employ mobile devices to connect people in real-time for personal use, e.g., family, friends, but also for business applications as well. Thus, mobile devices are routinely utilized to enable communications among employees who may be scattered across the globe; e.g., doctors to their patients, students to their teachers, etc. With the advances in broadband technologies, service providers have offered a number of sophisticated services, including video conferencing. Unfortunately, traditional video communication schemes communicate in real-time from single user perspective, e.g., a perspective captured by a camera. That is, users may need to be mindful to record images that provide an effective view of the user, e.g., configure camera zoom to show facial features. Further, users are unable to interact with virtual collaboration information, e.g., slide show, virtual whiteboard, and the like using customary body gestures, e.g., pointing at features, covering features. Consequently, inefficiencies in conducting video communications result, along with an increasingly burdensome user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that conveniently and efficiently connects people in real-time.